<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST BRO by iMightbdprssed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440566">THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST BRO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMightbdprssed/pseuds/iMightbdprssed'>iMightbdprssed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Games and... fun? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Short One Shot, The wicked witch of the east bro, honestly this is stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMightbdprssed/pseuds/iMightbdprssed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on one of my favorite videos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Games and... fun? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST BRO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The video in question https://youtu.be/uznUlgpKBzE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dorothy-!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mason saw this coming the moment they started playing hedbanz.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s why he was recording it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hold on! Hold on!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is my favori-" Theo kept trying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Corey by his side drinking his soda thinking <em>here we go again</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"HOLD ON!” Liam’s eyes popping out of his sockets. “Her sister was a witch, right?! And what was her sister? A princess! The Wicked Witch of the East, bro!" Liam’s hair flopping on his forehead like it was helping him win the argument.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm gonna stab him." Theo stood up getting his claws out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come one Theo now I can’t upload this on YouTube!’ Mason complained still laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're gonna look at me, and you're gonna tell me that I'm wrong?! Am I wrong?!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is my favorite movi-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mason and Corey looked at each other with wide eyes at the sudden confession of Theo’s favorite film.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"She wore a crown, and she came down in a bubble, Theo!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not fighting with you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Grow up, bro!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not fighting with you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Grow up." Liam started walking out of the living room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Get educated, buddy!" Theo yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Theo sat down on the couch as if nothing happened and said: “Alright who’s next?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>